Forever changed
by MDIlikewhoa
Summary: "You gonna join in the fun brother?" Jonathan asked looking at Jace for a second before going back to kissing on Clary's stomach. Jace slowly pulled his own shirt off and looked down with sad eyes. "Sorry." He mouthed to Clary before he started kissing her neck. - Jonathan makes Jace do the unthinkable while he's under his control. One-shot, maybe more if anyone likes it.
1. Chapter 1

"Clary look at the screen and tell me what you see." Clary had been with Jace and Jonathan for a few days now, she was pretending to be on their side while trying to figure out how to get Jace out of Jonathans clutches. She had found nothing so far. Currently Jace was in the shower, Clary had been eating a snack in the kitchen when Jonathan asked her to follow him into another room. She had followed him silently into an office type room. She looked at the screen and she could see her mother, she was hurrying very fast down the street, looking very nervous.

"That's my mother, what is this?" Clary looked up at Jonathan confused. He smirked at her evilly.

"This Clary is my leverage; I have a demon following her all the time. If you don't do everything I say from this moment on I will have this demon kill her. After her it will go after Luke then so on and so forth until you have no one but Jace and me." He looked at Clary as her face turn from shocked to anger.

"I don't believe you." Jonathan picked up a walkie while looking at Clary the entire time he talked.

"Show yourself so little Ms. Fray here can see you on camera." Jonathan said to someone on the walkie. Clary watched the screen and from behind her mother some dark figure stepped out. It was very tall, taller than any human could ever be. It was all black but in the shape of a human. It waved its creepy fingers at Clary before darting back into the shadows.

"My mother could fight it off." Clary said back stubbornly.

"Wanna bet?" Jonathan said still holding the walkie. Clary looked down at her mother, she didn't look close to ready for a battle Clary was torn but deiced not to risk it.

"Fine I'll do whatever you want." Clary said not sure what he wanted her to do so bad he had to threaten her like this.

"Good." Was all he said before he ushered her out of the room. He brought Clary back into the kitchen and left her with her snack.

"I need to talk to Jace; we'll call you up in a minute." Clary was left alone to fume, aggravated that Jonathan now had one up on her. He clearly had something up his sleeve, she was nervous to find out what. She wished Jace wasn't under Jonathan's control and could help her. She sighed and threw away the rest of her uneaten crackers and cheese, she wasn't hungry anymore.

"Clary can you come up here?" She heard Jace call to her, he sounded a little odd but Clary walked up the stairs to Jace's room but it was empty.

"We're in here." She heard Jonathan's voice this time; she drifted towards his room and peeked in. Both boys were sitting on Jonathan's bed, Jace looked a little weird as Clary stepped further into the room.

"Come here beautiful." Jonathan said as he patted the spot in-between the two boys, she slowly approached them getting a little nervous. She slowly sat down, closer to Jace then Jonathan.

"What?" She asked in almost a whisper as Jonathan smiled at her, it looked creepy on his face.

"Jace has agreed to my plan, like I knew he would I do make all the rules." Jonathan started looking from Jace to Clary.

"What freakin plan?" Clary said getting annoyed, this was getting stupid.

"Well Jace agreed to share, what's his is mine and what's mine is his after all." Jonathan said but Clary was still confused. Jonathan pushed some of Clary's hair away from her neck and leaned in to kiss her throat, she pushed him away.

"What the hell are you doing?" She asked with venom in her voice.

"Isn't it obvious Clary, Jace has agreed to share you with me." Jonathan said slowly like she was stupid. Clary glared at him for a moment before turning to look at Jace, he refused to meet her eyes.

"Jace look at me." Clary finally screeched and he looked at her, he looked sad and far away.

"I am sorry Clary, but he's right what's mine is his and what's his is mine. You are mine so you are now also his." Jace said in a sad voice.

"Don't worry we won't hurt you... too much." Jonathan said before going to kiss her neck again.

"But I don't want to be shared!" Clary said pushing Jonathan away again and standing up this time. Jonathan's eyes flashed evilly for a moment before going back to regular. He picked up his walkie.

"Would you like me to tell Fredrick to take out your mother; I would be more than happy to make that happen?" Clary's eyes budged out as she realized why he pulled her into his office early to show her that. She was making sure she would cooperate for this. She felt tears sting her eyes. Jonathan stood up and walked over to Clary.

"I promise you will like this." He for the third time pushed Clary's hair back and started kissing her neck, this time she let him not sure what else she could do. She looked over Jonathan's shoulder at Jace; he looked down at his hands before standing up and walking over to the two. Jonathan was leaving a love mark her neck. He took Clary's hand and led the duo to the large bed.

"Please be kind, this is her first time." Jace whispered and Jonathan got a wicked smirk on his face.

"Oh really you two haven't done it yet." Neither one said anything and Jonathan took that as a yes.

"Oh this is going to be fun." Jonathan said as he started pulling Clary's sweater off. She looked up at Jace with hurt eyes but the person looking back at her wasn't Jace, it was someone else. Jonathan kissed down her neck and arms; it felt like she was getting burned. He made quick work of her shirt and then she was sitting in front of two boys in her bra. She slowly lifted her arms up to cover her chest.

"Don't" Jonathan breathed as he pushed her arms back down.

"I want to see you, all of you." Jonathan said as he drank the sighted of her in. He started kissing on her stomach, stopping for a second to pull his own shirt off.

"You gonna join in the fun brother?" Jonathan asked looking at Jace for a second before going back to kissing on Clary's stomach. Jace slowly pulled his own shirt off and looked down with sad eyes.

"Sorry." He mouthed to Clary before he started kissing her neck; they both pushed her down so she was lying on her back. She looked up at the ceiling trying to figure a way out of this, tears slid down her face. Jonathan started messing with the button of her jeans and she felt sick, was he really going to rape her and make Jace do it as well. She wanted her first time to be special, not with her brother. He slid her jeans down and tossed them across the room when he was done.

"Cute undies." Jonathan remarked as he looked down at her underwear, they was navy blue with pink polka dots and a small bow on the front. She blushed a little, they were younger looking but she thought they were cute. Jonathan pulled them off her in one swoop, she sat up shocked.

"Please I am not ready." She begged but Jonathan started kissing up her leg, Jace pushed her down and started trying to kiss her mouth she refused to kiss him back. This wasn't her Jace; she didn't want to kiss him anymore. Suddenly Jonathan's mouth was close to her private area and she gasped in Jace mouth and tried to keep her legs closed.

"Do you want me to get the walkie Clary?" Jonathan threated before she finally went slack and he spread her legs. She felt tears slid down her face as Jonathan started tasting her with his mouth, was this really happening right now? She felt overwhelmed as Jace slid his hands under her back to unlatch her bra.

"You are so beautiful, my Clary." Jace said as he looked down at her naked breasts. Clary had imagined Jace would be her first, but not like this never like this. Jace put his mouth on one for her breasts and started sucking, it felt good and with the feeling of Jonathan's mouth on her private area she couldn't help the small moan that escaped her mouth.

"Mhm you like that baby." Jonathan said down by her area as he slipped a finger inside of her, to help stretch her out. He moved in and out slowly and she wiggled a little trying to get him to stop. He added a second finger and started rubbing her clit with his thumb. Jace was leaving wet kisses all over her stomach and chest, she felt herself close to coming, she didn't want to but it was coming she could feel it. She moaned without thinking again and Jonathan picked up his speed trying to coax her climax, Jace lightly bite one of her nipples while using one of his hands to pinch the other. She came loud and long, arching her back and screaming. She had never come like that before in her life, it felt amazing. She was panting and sweating as she came down from her climax, Jonathan moved up to lie next to her and he started playing with her breasts as they were heaving up and down.

"That was so beautiful, and you taste amazing." Jonathan said as he squeezed her breasts lightly. Clary felt humiliated and embarrassed that her body betrayed her like that. Both Jonathan and Jace took their pants off at that point, Jonathan took off his boxers but Jace left his own for the moment. Jonathan pressed his hardness against her stomach. She could feel how large it was and was nervous about what was going to happen.

"Let me get some condoms from my room." Jace said starting to get up.

"No we don't need them; if Clary gets pregnant then it was ment to be." Jonathan said stopping Jace by grabbing his arm. Clary looked alarmed and Jace did too.

"But Sebastian, that's not really part of the plan, now is it." Jace said a little harshly.

"I say how the plan goes, now take off your boxers and put your god damn cock in Clary's mouth. I know you're her boyfriend and all but I am going to be her first." Jonathan said as he sat up and pushed Clary's legs apart putting the head of his penis at her entrance.

"This is rape, you do know." Clary said before Jonathan slammed into her without warning. Clary screamed out in pain and Jace looked angry.

"I thought you said I would get to be her first, and that we would be gentle! That's not being gentle." Jace screamed at Jonathan. Jonathan looked up and glared at Jace.

"Shut up! You are ruining this; don't make me send you away. Now do what I said and put your dick in Clary's freaking mouth." Jace looked annoyed at Jonathan but slowly crept back onto the bed. Clary was crying and begging Jonathan to stop.

"I am really sorry Clary." Jace said again as he pulled his boxers down to his knees and put his dick near her mouth. He pushed the head of his cock on her mouth but she refused to open up. Jonathan noticed what was going on and pinched Clary's nipple until she screamed out in pain and Jace pushed his dick in before she could close it again. Jonathan pushed in and out of her very hard and very fast. Jace went slow and steady trying not to choke her, but it felt so good he couldn't help but go a little faster and moan. Jonathan came very quickly, crying out Clary's name as he did so. He quickly pulled out of her and laid down next to her.

"Your turn, brother." Jonathan said as he nuzzled into Clary and started lightly kissing on her neck. Jace was a little worried, he didn't want to hurt her down there then she already was. He could see her blood mixed with Jonathans cum and he didn't want to do it. Jonathan glared at Jace when he started hesitating.

"Do it now!" He screeched and Jace got himself into position slowly entering Clary. He was very slow and gentle, Clary wouldn't look at him and he was afraid he lost her forever because of this. He came quickly and when he was done he pulled out and laid down next to Clary pulling her in close. He could feel her crying and started patting her head.

"I am so sorry I love you so much Clary, please don't hate me." Jace said the words over and over as he rocked them back and forth. His eyes were tightly close as a few tears came down his own eyes.

"I am going to go take a shower, you two might want to clean up as well. We got some business to take care of, were leaving in an hour." Jonathan said as he got up and headed to his bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

**AN- So I am thinking this is a one-shot, but if anyone really likes it maybe I'll add a few more chapters. Let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Clary didn't move until she heard the shower running, meaning Jonathan was really gone for a few minutes. Clary sat up slowly and pushed Jace away a little.

"I am so sorry Clary." Tears were streaming down Jace's face; it broke Clary's already broken heart to see him so upset. Clary wasn't sure how they were ever going to get passed this, herself and Jace. If she was able to get him back he was never going to forgive himself for what he did while under Jonathan's control. And Clary didn't know how she was going to forgive him for not fighting the hold Jonathan had over him enough.

"I need a shower." Clary whispered as she leaped off the bed and charged out of the room and into Jace's room, she went to shut the door only to see Jace right behind her.

"Jace I just wanted to be alone." Clary whispered as a small tear rolled down her face.

"No Clary you need me and I need you." Jace said as he took the small girl in his arms and whispered comforting words into her ear, she sobbed into his chest for a few minutes. After a while Jace slowly pulled her into the room, and towards the bathroom. He started the shower and got it very warm before putting Clary in and going in after her. He slowly and carefully washed her hair and body while she silently cried to herself. She couldn't wrap her mind around what just happened. After they were both clean Jace pulled Clary out and wrapped in her a very large, fluffy white bath towel. He sat her on his bed while he got dressed and ready, then he brought her into the room with her clothes in it and picked out some under clothes, along with some jeans and a shirt. Clary dressed herself on auto pilot, and once her shoes were on she left the room with Jace to wait for Jonathan in the living room. They both sat on the couch; Clary's face was buried into Jace's shirt, her stomach hurt at the thought of seeing Jonathan again. Jonathan walked down the stairs a while later, fully dressed.

"I see you two are ready." Jonathan said as Jace pulled her up from the couch, they exited the house without another word to each other. It was dusk as they walked around Paris, it was nice and cool and Clary was glad Jace had pulled a light jacket on her before they left. They walked for a while; nobody talking it was a little hard to deal with. Clary and Jace held hands, after walking about half an hour Jonathan started walking on Clary's other side putting his hand into her open one. She cringed and tried to pull it away, but he gripped it tighter and she stopped fighting after a few minutes. They walked for another half an hour before they stopped; Jonathan went into a little shop alone and came out twenty minutes later. Jonathan didn't look any different and he didn't look like he had package so she wondered what they had gone there for.

"Let's go get some drinks." Jonathan remarked before turning back the way they came and started walking again, it was dark at that point. About fifteen minutes later they arrived at a club that Clary hadn't noticed during the walk there. There was now a long line, but Jonathan went right to the bouncer, he whispered something in his ear and the man let them right in. Clary was gripping Jace arm, she didn't want to go to some club she wanted to curl up in her bed and sob for days. They struggled through dancing sweaty body's to the bar, Jonathan ordered three shots and three drinks. Clary tried to refuse but after Jonathan gripped her arm very tightly and pulled her close whispering about things he would do to her if she didn't, she gave in and downed the shot. Clary wasn't much of a drinker so she was already feeling it as she finished the drink Jonathan made her drink. It was some fruity thing that tasted like it didn't have any alcohol in it, but she knew it did after she started feeling numb and giggly.

"Here open your mouth and take this." Jonathan said as Clary looked at him and giggled, he had a small film of something pinched in his fingers.

"What is it?" She asked looking at it and he smiled back at her.

"Don't worry it will make you feel very happy." Jonathan said and Clary opened her mouth to take it, she would love to feel happy. Jace was sitting next to Clary, he had downed his shot and drank his beer in silence he didn't know what Jonathan was up to and he didn't think he was going to like it. Clary took the film on her tongue and let it dissolve. After it did Jonathan got her another drink, at that point she was getting a little sloppy, almost falling off her bar stool.

"Let's go to somewhere more private." Jonathan looked at Jace and winked. Both boys could handle there alcohol better then little Clary, plus they had less of it and neither of them took the drug that Jonathan had given Clary.

"Okay!" Clary giggled as she tired getting off her stool.

"Whoa!" She screeched as she almost fell to the ground, Jonathan caught her and held her close as he dragged her across the room and towards the private areas. Jonathan again whispered something to the man guarding the private rooms and he let them in after a second. Jonathan walked along until they were in front of a door; he entered it and shut the door after Jace walked through. He locked it before pulling Clary over to large bed. Jace thought this was a weird club to have rooms full of beds, but didn't say anything as he followed the pair towards the bed. Clary was still giggling as Jonathan laid her down and started kissing her, she started kissing him back. Jace watched in amazement.

"What did you give her?" Jace asked as Jonathan looked up at him and smirked.

"Down worry about it man, it's just going to make her want us and she won't fight this time she'll enjoy it." Jonathan smirked at the other boy.

"But I am sure when she wakes up and remembers she won't enjoy it so much." Jace comment and Jonathan glared at him.

"Shut up Jace I am two seconds from kicking you out of here, you're trying to ruin everything. Don't you want to share your girlfriend with me?" Jonathan questioned Jace and the other boy nodded.

"Of course but don't you want Clary to want us for us and not have to trick her into sleeping with us." Jace retorted back and Jonathan shrugged.

"She will eventually want us brother, but until then we should take what we can get." Jonathan said before going back to kissing on Clary's neck. She was moaning a little as Jonathan started leaving another love bite on her neck. Jace sat down next to them and Clary grabbed his arm.

"Oh please kiss me." She moaned and Jace slowly leaned down and kissed her, she shoved her tongue into his mouth and Jace leaned more into the kiss. She tasted like Clary and liquor and he soon got lost in the taste of her. Jonathan was working on pulling off her clothes, and he broke the kiss to get her shirt off.

"You're so amazing." Jonathan said as he ran his hands from her chest down to her thighs, she moaned a little at the touch.

"What do you want me to do to you?" Jonathan asked the moaning girl as she tilted her head back, Jace kissed her neck lightly and she shivered.

"Everything." She whispered and Jace could almost feel Jonathan smirk.

"Be specific." Jonathan demanded and Clary pulled her head back and looked at Jonathan.

"I want you to fuck me." Clary whispered and Jonathan stared into Clary's eyes trying to saver the moment, when she woke up in the morning she wasn't going to be happy with had he had done to her.

"Say it louder my love!" Jonathan demanded again not breaking eye contact.

"I want you to FUCK me." Clary almost screamed and Jonathan moaned as his hard on pressed into his jeans painfully.

"As you wish." Jonathan said before ripping off his own pants and boxers.

"Take her underwear off." Jonathan demanded of Jace and the blond boy slowly did what he was told. Jonathan quickly jammed a finger inside of her.

"Oh you're so wet for me already!" Jonathan said as he pumped his fingers in and out of her, Clary humped his finger back looking for her release. Jonathan abruptly pulled his finger out and Clary whined.

"Get my dick wet before I put it in you. Get on your knees." Jonathan said and Clary sat and got on her knees on the bed, and Jonathan jammed his dick into her mouth.

"Oh it's so warms and nice." Jonathan breathed as he started pumping his cock in and out of her hot mouth. Jace was still fully clothes and sitting there awkwardly watching Jonathan mouth fuck his girlfriend; he didn't know what to do.

"Jace eat out Clary until she comes, I bet she's very close that dirty little girl." Jonathan said before leaning forwards and smacking her ass. Jace heard Clary moaned and got on his knees on the bed and got behind Clary. He slowly leaned forward and ran his tongue down her slit, she shivered on Jonathan's cock and they both moaned. Jace started working faster with his tongue on her clit and he added a finger inside of her and it only took a few pumped before she was quivering on his hand. Clary moaned loudly on his dick and Jonathan pulled her off before forcing her to lie down.

"Did you like that Clary?" Jonathan asked the panting girl.

"Yes." She breathed as Jonathan lined his cock at her entrance before slamming into her. She moaned loudly as Jonathan grunted, he pumped into her a few times. He then grabbed onto her upper arms and quickly spun the around until Jonathan was lying on the bed and Clary was sitting on top of him.

"Ride me baby." Jonathan said before Clary started moving with him, they were soon both panting while Jace just sat there and watched. Neither lasted long and soon Clary and Jonathan were both screaming as they came.

"Oh fuck that was amazing." Jonathan said before pulling Clary off him and putting her next to Jace.

"What are you waiting for, take your clothes off and have some fun before she passes out." Jace looked at Clary; she looked like she was going to pass out any second.

"Maybe I'll wait until next time man." Jace said and Jonathan shrugged.

"You lose man, she won't be willing next time, I didn't think you were the fetish type of guy." Jace didn't say anything, he wasn't but he didn't think Clary could handle waking up and remembering that Jace already raped her, then tricking her into getting wasted, and fucked up with drugs then raping her again while she enjoyed it. Jonathan put clothes back on while Jace helped Clary back into hers; she was very unstable and looked like she was going to be sick soon.

"Jace I don't feel very well." The small girl said as they exited the room, then the club. Jonathan had called a cab since Clary was in no state to walk.

"It's okay Clary we'll be home soon." Jace said as the cab pulled up and they got in. The drive was quick since they weren't that far from the house, a little less than five minutes. Jonathan paid the man while Jace and Clary exited the cab; as soon as Clary was on the side walk she vomited everywhere.

"Oh that sucks." Jonathan commented as he got out of the cab and it drove away.

"Oh Jace I am so tired." Clary stumbled around while Jace clung to her.

"Let's get you to bed okay." Jace said as the three of them walked a little down the street since Jonathan didn't have the cab pull right up to the magical house.

**AN: Hope you like, and yes Jace will eventually have his will power back but I wanted to have a little fun with them first! **


End file.
